


Flashlight [t.s.]

by simplylost



Category: Apocalypto_12 - Fandom, tyler scheid - Fandom
Genre: Ageplay, DDLG, F/M, cgl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 09:18:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13948521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplylost/pseuds/simplylost
Summary: [ A Tyler Scheid - Apocalypto_12 Fanfic ] [ Warning: This story contains a BDSM Dynamic called CGl. If you are not comfortable with that I suggest you click away now before you start reading.] Daria had always been in the public eye, considering she was a YouTuber and a huge figure in the DDLG/ABDL instagram community, but when one of her closest friends figured out, a lot of things changed, and surprisingly, for the better.





	Flashlight [t.s.]

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first shot at writing something like this, so please bear with me! If that bothers you, don't read it. Also, the prologue takes place about a year before the actual story!

Daria stood still, frozen and her cheeks bright from embarrassment. She quickly spat out her pacifier and made all attempts to push her Skye plushie behind her pillow. She couldn't hide the rest of her gear, though. Mostly cause it was displayed all throughout her room. She looked at the older male, tears starting to form in her eyes as she tried to think of an explanation of what was going on. She didn't know what to do or say to make what he walked in on seem as normal as it possibly could. Tyler glanced around the room, taking everything in before taking a deep breath and sitting down on the girls bed. After a few minutes of silence he decided to pull her into a hug, not really sure what he could do in that moment. 

"I won't tell anyone... and I won't judge you....just...just tell me what this is...okay?" He suggested, wiping away a few stray tears that had managed to fall. Daria took a deep breath and started explaining everything as he listened intently. She talked about how she actually had a small following for being so public about her being a little, and how she ran a YouTube channel dedicated to it, and how she was usually very proud and unashamed of how she was a little.

"So, you were just worried about how'd I react to figuring out about this...?" Tyler questioned when she was done explaining herself, which earned a nod from the pink haired girl. He just sighed before pulling her into his lap, brushing her hair out of her face.

"Well, my opinion of you hasn't changed at all, Dar, and with your help, I'd love to learn more about it...and once I know enough, become your caregiver." He finally said after the girl had calmed down enough, and with an excited squeak and tight hug, their relationship would never be the same.


End file.
